vereadoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Everton137
Welcome! Hi Everton137 -- we are excited to have Adote um vereador as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Adote um vereador" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz distritais X vereadores Olá Tom, minha intenção é criar uma página com todos deputados distritais, que são os "vereadores" do DF, representantes no nível local. Vou discutir o projeto com algumas lideranças e militantes daqui. É possível que o GDF apoie a idéia. Por outro lado, concordo que para a esfera federal uma wiki específica ficaria bem. Névio 20h27min de 11 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Regras novas? Caro, não tinha lido nada que mencionasse esta regra. Para os wikipedistas um link vermelho é uma provocação à colaboração. Mas desculpe-me e boa sorte. Névio 21h02min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Lista de cidades Obriagdo pela consideração. Talvez a lista de cidades na Página principal ficasse melhor em ordem alfabética. São mais de cinco mil municípios. Abraço, Névio 21h32min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Apagar não é legal Caro, só apague as edição de alguém no caso de vandalismo. Prefira mudar. No caso você poderia arrumar o primeiro nome e suigerir que ele fizesse o mesmo nos demais nomes. Não leve a mal, só quero ajudar. Que tal uma pré-definição para dar boas vindas, a exemplo da wikipédia? Vou pensar em algo. Abraço, Névio 17h34min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) sobre o logo Everton137, a foto que você escolheu é realmente muito boa. Tem tudo a ver! Uma sugestão: seria recomendável respeitar a licença do flickr (creative commons Atribuição 2.0 Genérica - "Você deve dar crédito ao autor original, da forma especificada pelo autor ou licenciante") e colocar o crédito para "Galeria de Okko Pyykkö". Abraço, Névio 18h26min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) somente o início Caro, fiz só um exemplo. Temos que melhorar muuuuito. Mas já é um começo pra você alterar como acha que deve ser, na página "Predefinição:Bv". Para utilizar escreva ("Bv" entre dois pares de colchetes) na páginmma do novo usuário. Abraço, Névio 20h56min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Everton Me desculpa, não me ative as letras estarem, todas em maiusculas. O Nevio já fez as modificações. Obrigado pelo toque. Re: Quer ser burocrata? Seria uma honra, mas não sei se estou a altura da sua expectativa. Quero contribuir sempre pra melhorar este ambiente de colaboração, acredito que possa contribuir para melhorar o nível de participação e de controle. Só você é burucrata atualmente? Vejo que há muito o que fazer, a wikipédia é um ótimo exemplo. Lá, existe uma hierarquia bastante clara e atribuições definidas para os administradores, os burocratas, os stewards... Não sou veterano, tenho apenas 215 dias de experiência na wiki, mas conte comigo para construir um bom site. Precisamos de massa crítica para discutir as regras, os princípios, as normas, as políticas, etc. Conte comigo. Abraço, Névio 21h14min de 14 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) melhorou ou piorou? Fiz uma edição colocando tabela e marcadores para notícias e localização, mas não estou seguro de que foi bom ou não.Por favor, avalie e reverta a edição, se achar melhor. Acho que visualmente fica mais claro, mas o código é um pouco difícil pra quem vê e pode assustar os colaboradores. 2) pensei em criar um "fale com um administrador" ou "fale com os burocratas", com ligação para página ou e-mail de quem estiver nessa posição. (por enquanto só nós dois, né?) Abraço,Névio 18h47min de 17 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Preconceito? Everton, tem me incomodado esses banners com garotas lutadoras sensuais. Destoa um pouco dos propósitos da campanha, não acha? Névio 18h51min de 24 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :quem sabe não se poderia ter um servidor baratinho de R$ 15,00 para este site, para tirar a propaganda indesejada, como o ilax? :grande abraço, Maurício Kanno 03h52min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Legal Everton. Ok, Estou aprendendo a trabalhar com estes recursos e gostaria de colaborar com os dados de Curitiba e Paraná. Estarei refazendo as páginas conforme seu padrão e esteja à vontade para propor acertos ou mudanças que achar melhor para o objetivo deste trabalho. Parabéns pela iniciativa e estamos juntos. Até Mais, Carlos Vídeo Milton Yung Muito legal esse vídeo, arrebentou!! Fiz nossa adesão à Wikimedia Brasil. Penso que vamos ganhar mais colaboradores. Minha intenção é crescer a fiscalização dos nossos legisladores. Névio 10h35min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta do Peter Lembro de ter criado apenas uma conta no Wikia... não entendo o prq de uma segunda conta existir... Será algum bug? Peter Gomes 16h50min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Tom, mas para criar essa nova conta bastou eu realizar o login incorretamente com o nome Peter Gomes, não preenchi qualquer outro tipo de cadastro. Peter Gomes 17h24min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Blog Como funciona esse negócio de Blog no Stoa? Qualquer pessoa (mesmo de fora da USP) poderá inserir informações, comentários, etc? Peter Gomes 18h06min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Política de eliminação Temos que definir uma política de eliminação, com base naquilo a que o projeto se propõe. Também pensei numas definiçòes básicas, tipo um cabeçalho que todas as páginas teriam, com informações padrão, tipo data da posse, com mandato atétal data , projetos apresentados, votações polêmicas, etc... E a coisa dos burocratas, o que são, o que fazem, quais acessos lhes são exclusivos, etc. Responda-me, precisamos dialogar. Questionei dos banners e nada, nenhum feed-back. Abraço, Névio 00h34min de 27 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ::Política de eliminação / Banners - Também acho que pode ser mais produtivo. Não tenho acesso ao google groups o dia todo, mas às vezes tenho dispobilidade em casa, à noite. É que aqui onde trabalho a política de acesso (firewall) impede certos endereços. Mas você tem razão. Há quantos signatários no mail list? Não vou discutir assuntos relacionados ao projeto na wikimedia até que sejam definidas regras para apoio a projetos e até que o Adote um vereador se credencie e seja aceito. Abraços, Névio 17h49min de 27 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ::PS-confesso que senti uma ponta de vaidade quando ouvi você dizer na Campus Party que não era tão "hard user" como eu; a verdade é que sou um aprendiz empenhado a me tornar experiente e quem sabe administrador. Seria uma honra como poucas. Aqui me sinto pouco confortável como "burocrata", pois de fato não houve mudança nenhuma nos meus níveis de acesso. Agradecimentos Tom, obrigado pela confiança, vou continuar no mesmo grau de envolvimento e nível de contribuição, mas retirei meu nome da relação de burocratas. Não estava me sentindo bem numa posição que não tem definidas as obrigações e acessos privilegiados. Conte comigo para melhorar esse ambiente. Tenho algumas restrições pessoais à limitação que o wikia impõe por se tratar de um site comercial. Creio que formamos uma base sólida para propor um projeto que pode ser apoiado até mesmo pela wikimedia foundation. Grande abraço, Nevinho Interlegis Olá, Everton. Entendi seu ponto de vista. No entanto, realmente precisamos pensar em algum jeito para destacar o Interlegis. Ele é a grande ferramenta, no Brasil, do Estado para tornar o Legislativo mais eficiente. Tudo aqui é feito pela sociedade, damos um destaque e é importante que seja assim. Só não podemos esquecer que há ferramentas "nacionais" que devem ser aplicada em nossas cidades. Acredito muito nesse projeto! Conte comigo para ajuda no que for possível. Henrique Parra Parra Filho 18h32min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Divulgação Olá, Everton. Conseguimos uma divulgação boa aqui em Jundiaí e pretendemos caminhar para o fortalecimento da campanha. VOu colocar as notícias e peço desculpas por eventuais erros das matérias. Deixei muito claras as participações de Milton Jung e a sua, mas eles, apesar de acessarem a wiki, não colocaram. Na coletiva segunda-feira focarei esse ponto e o fato do projeto não ser de ninguém, mas colaborativo. Grato. Henrique Parra Parra Filho 18h36min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) PS: Apaguei o "Tabela" sem querer, peço que corrija. :Se você tiver algum material complementar sobre as potencialidades e desafios da wiki e dessa wiki em especeial, mande-me. :Quero ser bem preciso segunda-feira e dar um primeiro passo bom aqui em Jundiaí. botões positivo/negativo Tom, gostei da idéia. As cores estão consistentes com a idéia de negativo/parar, positivo/prosseguir. Névio 13h44min de 7 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Quando adota como aparece a atualização na porcentagem Olá! Quando adota a pessoa precisa mudar de vermelho para azul na página de Jundiaí. No entanto, como fazer para que a porcentagem de adoções mude? Abraço. Henrique Parra Parra Filho 16h45min de 11 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Organização da rede Everton, O grande número de cidades sem nenhum vereador não sai de minha cabeça. Sei que temos limitações e que em nenhum momento caberá a nós o sucesso definitivo da campanha em tantas cidades. Queria só faezr uma proposta de organização. Vi no "mapa" que há várias cidades com adotadores, no entanto, não acho os blogs. Acho que deveria ser criada uma página para os "criadores de páginas". Pra falarmos com eles e ver se podem ajudar identificando blogs e adicionando aqui no site. Acha que dá certo? Abraço! Henrique Parra Parra Filho 12h16min de 02 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Encontro de Adotadores Everton, Tinha me programado para comparecer, no entanto, tive problemas familiares aqui em Jundiaí. Quero pedir que façam um resumo do que foi acertado/discutido e coloquem num "artigo" aqui. Tinha muitas sugestões pra levar. Espero que marquem uma próxima reunião! Abraço! Henrique Parra Parra Filho 11h06min de 15 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Se precisar Eu estou aqui abraço. R.T.Argenton 02h25min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Então escolha uma home que você ache legal, não precisa ser Wiki e eu tento reproduzir, se quiser mesclar, para ter noção eu utilizei na página da Wikimedia Brasil, referências às páginas da AlienWare, Apple e Melhores artigos da Wikipédia, mesmo agora, não tendo coisas muito parecidas, propositadamente. Só uma coisa, crie essa página: Adote um vereador:Direitos de autor, explicando sobre a licença GFDL. Abraço, qualquer coisa mais tarde eu venho aqui e colo da Wikipédia. rodrigo.argenton@gmail.com 20h20min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Parabéns Tom, me afastei do Adote um vereador por ter ficado inseguro quanto a motivações político ideológicas que o orientavam. Agora, ao acompanhar o histórico de elaboração das Normas de conduta fico feliz por vê-lo atento a princípios que comungamos na wikimedia brasil. Abraço, Névio 19h16min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Deixo claro que a insegurança a que me referi foi em relação a motivações que orientavam o projeto Adote em vereador, que aparentou ter relações (para mim, ressalto) nebulosas com uma ONG que não conheço. Só pra ficar bastante claro: não me referi a você pessoalmente. Abraço, Névio 20h03min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :PS-Interessante o botão "make a map", não tinha visto. Como foi feito? Re: Adote um Buraco Genial essa idéia de adotar uma rua. Buracos são simbolos fortes da falta de cuidado com a manutenção dos espaços públicos e com os impostos que pagamos. Obviamente sob o símbolo e sua "terceiridade" (para lembrar lições de sem~iótica pierciana) podemos elencar vários signos objetivos. Aqui em Brasília há vários buracos concretos e furos impalváveis que podem ser facilmente adotados. A idéia é sua? muito boa! Terá meu apoio ativo se for algo motivado pelo desejo de afirmação da cidadania. Ultimamente, tenho me dedicado menos aos projetos coletivos, porque resolvi conduzir um projeto de abnegação pessoal - a poesia (em sua forma escrita, poemas). Ainda é cedo pra afirmar, mas sinto que estou me aproximando de uma definição forte do rumo pessoal e destino profissional. É estranho falar assim para uma pessoa como eu com mais de 30 anos de carreira numa grande empresa... Mas é a verdade. Fico feliz que estejamos aparando arestas em relação ao Adote. Essas coisas do trabalho voluntário são assim mesmo, só são boas se não nos obrigamos a conciliar contradições. Como o rio do Carl Rogers... ele corrre sozinho. Abraços, (ih, estou anônimo) Névio Página inicial Tom, COntinuo achando que a página inicial precisa ser mais enxuta! O que acha de passarmos "projetos relacionados" para o canto esquerdo, abaixo de "Community" É possível fazer isso? (não vejo "editar" aí) Assim podemos diminuir os links. Fica mais enxuto e depois podemos destacar a caixa das "cidades adotadas". Mudando a cor ou algo do tipo. O que acha? PS: Se puder, me explique como faz isso para que nas próximas vezes eu não tenha que te amolar. Henrique Parra Parra Filho 10h47min de 3 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado, Everton! Vou precisar de ajuda mesmo. Um gde abraço! Waldir ENTREVISTA Olá Everton. É você o Everton Zanella, voluntário no projeto "adote um vereador'???? Se for, pode me passar um contato de telefone para falarmos sobre o site? Aqui é Juliana, repórter do jornal Estado de Minas. Pode me mandar os contatos em julianacipriani.mg@diariosassociados.com.br ou ligar no 31-3263-5498. Obrigada.